wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Bofmir Battleforge
Bofmir is a dwarven smith and warrior who currently aids the Scarlet Conclave. He's known by his kin to be a singer in his dwarven Halls. Appearence Bofmir is a tall and stout dwarf. A few inches taller than most of his kin. His skin is lightly tanned and rough, adorned with runes and scars from a lifetime of fighting. He has a nasty faded scar over his left cheek and nose, and a small but deep cut on his right cheek. A large scar adorns the top of his head. His eyes are a dull green. His dwarven beard is braided into two mutton chop braids that go down to his belly. His mustache braided as well to help deter eyes from his stubble chin. His head is bald on top with various runes inscribes and carves into his scalp. And a runic phrase places on his right cheek. Bofmir is a well groomed dwarf and looks the part of a wealthy smith. Personality A rowdy dwarf who loves Haggis, Mead, And Mutton, Though wised up with his travels and combat experience. He's polite to everyone who aren't his most vile of enemies. He shows respect to any Alliance or Neutral race or group. And hostility or mistrust to any horde aligned group. Under his thick dwarven hide, is a old man who's weary from war, but he still tries to do what he can to help. He loves music and sings dwarven songs and poems in front of his allies. He seems to like confusing people with how his Clan names their males. History Son of Borofmir Second son of Borofmir the Forge-master, a well renowned smith. And descendant of Rofmir, who was the first Battleforge. Bofmir grew up in a comfortable Clan-hold in Ironforge before the War of Three Hammers. When he was young, he was taught how to work a forge and how to fight as soon as he could walk on two legs. He was a proud dwarf as he matured into a fine dwarven lad. He and childhood friend adventured around Khaz Modan within the decade of Modimus Anvilmarr's death. War of Three Hammers When Modimus Anvilmarr died, Bofmir and his family fought for the major clan Bronzebeard. His older brother, as well as his father were killed in the battle in Redridge, that soon became the Burning Steppes. Bofmir was to be thane of the Battleforge clan, but he passed such titles to his younger brother. Bofmir stayed a well known smith in Ironforge and went to create many wonders from the forge for years to come. Three Wars During the First War, Bofmir and his small clan fought all over Khaz Modan until the Horde was unsuccessful in their siege of Ironforge. Afterwords, he was a refugee who joined the Alliance of Lordaeron with his dwarven kin. With time, he fought in the Second War soon after. Bofmir and his Brother led their kin to attack the remaining orcs in their Clan-hold and reclaimed it, where it stands currently. Into the Outlands Bofmir, for the years to come, sold his smithing services when out of his Clan-hold. He often took up arms as a mercenary and aided the Alliance. Mostly work with either the Argent Dawn or Explorer's League. He did venture to the Outlands where he met up with his kin who were stuck when the Portal was destroyed, overjoyed. He welcomed them back into the Clan-hold. His time in the Outland were short, as he was not a fan of a giant floating rock in the Twisting Nether. Northern Lands, Defense of his Hold, Pandaren Beer His journeys to Northrend proved more useful, he learned of Vrykul Runes as he helped the Explorer's League. He often made remarks about making a vacation home there. He helped from the Howling Fjord, to the Storm Peaks. He left Northrend with ores, ingots, rune stones, and some Frostborn friends. During the Cataclysm, He was busy helping his Clan with damages in their home before making brief stops to the Badlands and Wetlands. During his time in Pandaria, he quickly became friends with the Pandaren and invited a few to brew beer in his mountain home, He wasn't eventful in combat as he was starting to get weary from age. Ashran Awaits, Stormheim to follow Even as he was getting older, he joined the Alliance in Ashran and aided with what he can, from smithing to fighting. He stayed there for most of his time in Draenor. However, he did befriend some Draenei who also worked the forged. Where he traded smithing secrets about the local metals. The fighting against the Legion took its toll on old Bofmir. He was wounded when his Clan set up a small outpost in Stormheim, where they were set to learn smithing and combat from the Valajar. Bofmir's trip was cut short as he needed to heal up. Though the outpost remains there. Currently During the Blood War, Bofmir fought in the Siege of Lordaeron, but quickly needed to recover. And in his recovery, he met a group of scarlet who peaked his interest. He pledged himself to aid them and brought them fine dwarven craftsmanship. His generous side caused him to make some of the members finely forged weapons, dwarven toys, and enchanted staffs. Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Category:Warrior